english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Lillard
Matthew Lyn Lillard (born January 24, 1970) is an American actor, director, producer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2011) - Shaggy Rogers (ep51) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) - Shaggy Rogers, Actor Playing Daphne (ep1), Apartment Owner (ep4), Captain Cutler (ep2), Carl (ep49), Caroler (ep14), Cop #3 (ep51), Divemaster Thorn (ep3), Langdale (ep27), Mascot (ep5), Police Officer (ep4), Town Crier (ep14), Umpire (ep5), Worker (ep22) *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Dr. Jason Burr *Disney's The Replacements (2006) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien: Exiled (2017) - Ned *Generator Rex (2011) - Surge (ep23) *MAD (2011-2013) - Shaggy Rogers (ep91), Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Monsieur Ducat *Robot Chicken (2005) - Shaggy Rogers (ep17), Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Shaggy Rogers, Checkers Man (ep31), Elf Mage (ep30), Guy (ep11), Man 1 (ep46), Man C (ep31), Nerd Pirate#2 (ep8), Referee#1 (ep16), Skinny Pirate (ep8) *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019) - Shaggy Rogers *Teen Titans Go! (2019) - Shaggy Rogers (ep256) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Shaggy Rogers *Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash (2017) - Shaggy Rogers *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Shaggy Rogers, Shaky Joe *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (2019) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) - Shaggy Rogers 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Shaggy Rogers 'Movies' *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) - Shaggy Rogers 'Shorts' *Dear Dracula (2012) - Mailman Gus *Lego Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Shaggy Rogers 'TV Specials' *A Monsterous Holiday (2013) - Gus *Lego Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror (2015) - Shaggy Rogers Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Eko *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Eko Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Supernatural (2018) - Shaggy Rogers (ep280) Video Games 'Video Games' *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Shaggy Rogers Trivia *Numbers of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Numbers of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors